The present invention relates generally to a cognitive assisting method, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system, method, and computer program for a cognitive process capable of monitoring a user's activities in day-to-day interaction to build a cognitive profile of the user for the user's intent of the activities.
Organizational knowledge is too broad and deep to be understood by any individual. Connections and opportunities, even in smaller companies, can be too numerous or complex for any individual to fully take advantage of them.
Conventional techniques consider presenting information across diverse communities to connect individuals with information. However, the conventional techniques only consider connecting user's with information by ingesting data, but do not consider continually monitoring and interacting with an individual. That is, the conventional techniques facilitate discovery and collaboration between individuals, to facilitate mentoring and eminence within an organization.
There is a need in the art to build user profiles to find connections between users within organizations on a deeper level based on an intent of the users activity.